Una misión larga y peligrosa
by Ksauchi
Summary: Shikamaru y Temari están a cargo del grupo de shinobis que participarán de esta misión rango S.
1. Chapter 1

…en la aldea de Konoha…: es en presente

…_en la aldea de Konoha…: son pensamientos_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\: son cambios de escena._

Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Misión sumamente importante…

Vida perfecta, así podrían definir los chicos a Nara Shikamaru.

Era un jounin, heredero de un clan, tenía a decenas de chicas tras él y era libre como el viento, pues, no tenía novia.

En cuanto a las chicas, solo veían a un chico guapísimo, musculoso y heredero de un clan, bueno al menos eso pensaban algunas.

¿Y él, que pensaba de su vida?, estaba feliz, pero no completamente, estaba cansado de estar solo. Hace un par de años había tenido un amorío con Ino, pero ella enloqueció por un tal Sai, además estaba un poco cansado de ella, Ino siempre pensó que él la engañaba ¿Por qué? Dios sabrá…

"_Mendokusai…"_pensó él.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_¿Qué habrá sido de él?" _pensaba una chica con cabello rubio tomado en cuatro coletas y ojos que derriten a cualquiera.

Últimamente pensaba bastante en sus amigos de Konoha, en especial en cierto shinobi de cabello oscuro, pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos:

Kankuro:-¡Temari!

Temari:-¿Qué quieres ahora, Kankuro?

Kankuro:- Gaara te necesita, te asignará una misión.

Temari:-Bien, gracias por avisarme.

Fue tranquilamente caminando hasta la oficina del Kazekage.

*Toc*Toc*Toc

Gaara:- Pasa, Temari.

Temari:- Por fin me asignarás a una misión, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Gaara:-Deberás viajar a Konoha y…

Temari:-Ko…Konoha…

Gaara: -Sí Temari, Konoha, ¿Puedo seguir ahora?

Temari:-Sí, hermanito.

Gaara:-Bien, cuando llegues allá deberás ir con la Hokage y ahí te explicará la misión.

Temari:- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me dirás de qué trata en si la misión?

Gaara:- Te lo diría, pero no lo se. Tsunade-sama sólo me pidió al shinobi más capacitado para una misión de rango S.

Temari:- Je, se nota que confías en mi, hermanito…

Gaara:-Sí, confío mucho en ti, ¡Y deja de llamarle hermanito!

Temari:- Está bien, iré a arreglar mis cosas.

Gaara:-Mándale saludos a todos de mi parte, después de todo no nos vemos en cuatro años, quizá cinco…

Temari:-Hai.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Días después…

Sakura:-¡Shikamaru-kun! ¡Tsunade-sama te necesita en su oficina ahora.

Shikamaru:-Voy enseguida…_"Qué querrá nuestra "amable" Hokage ahora…Mendokusai"_

Cinco minutos después…

Shikamaru:-Permiso, Tsunade-sama ¿Me necesitaba para algo?

Tsunade:- Tenemos una misión de rango S y necesito que juntes a todo este equipo (le entrega un papel), pero antes, ve a la entrada de la villa a buscar al representante de Suna.

Shikamaru:-¿Eso quiere decir, que nuestra misión es tan peligrosa y difícil que necesitamos refuerzos de otras aldeas?

Tsuande:- Sí Shikamaru, la misión podría fácilmente quitarte la vida a ti o a uno de tus compañeros.

Shikamaru:-Bien…

Una hora más tarde…

Temari:- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! (Se tira encima de su amigo abrazándolo cariñosamente)

Shikamaru:- Lo mismo digo, mujer problemática (Devolviendo el abrazo)

Hablaron mucho rato hasta que una pregunta llamo la atención de Shikamaru...

Temari:-Y dime, ¿Aún eres un Chuunin?

Shikamaru: No, soy un jounin desde hace dos años.

Temari:-¡Que bien! Hasta te ves un poco más serio, Nara.

Shikamaru:-Tú sigues siendo problemática mujer, vamos te acompaño a la oficina de la Hokage y luego me ayudas a buscar a todos ellos (le pasa el papel que rato antes Tsunade le había dado)

Temari:-Bien, será divertido hace años que no los veo.

Continuará…

Bien esto es lo que tengo por ahora, es mi primer fic y se que no será perfecto, pero haré todo lo posible para que sea medianamente decente.

Adelantos: Tsunade explicará en qué consiste la misión y Temari se llevará algunas sorpresitas mientras juntan a su equipo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 2: El amor se siente en el aire…

Temari:-Tsunade-sama, he venido en representación de Suna, haré todo lo posible para que esta misión resulte todo un éxito.

Tsunade:-Bien Temari, nuestros ANBU han descubierto una situación un tanto delicada, y creímos que con ayuda de Suna todo sería más fácil.

Temari:-Entiendo.

Tsunade:-Lo que sucede es que unos shinobis de La Niebla se están organizando para atacar Konoha, todo esto lo están haciendo a espaldas del Mizukage, lo que necesito es que eliminen a este grupo y luego den alerta al Mizukage.

Shikamaru:-¿Deberemos…matarlos?

Tsunade:-No, de eso se encargará su aldea, solamente deberán traer a Konoha a un par de shinobis para que nuestros ANBU les saquen toda la información posible.

Shikamaru:-Hai, ahora si nos disculpa debemos ir a buscar a los shinobis de la misión.

Tsunade:-No se preocupen, ya están aquí, ¡Chicos, pasen!

Entran muchas caras conocidas para ambos.

Tsunade:-Bien este es su equipo, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino y Sai.

Shikamaru:- ¿Quién estará a cargo?

Tsunade:-Tú y Temari.

Naruto: ¿Cómoooo? ¿Por qué nunca soy yo?

Sakura:-¡Cállate! _"Este baka…me dan ganas de golpearlo…"_ discúlpelo, Tsunade-sama.

Temari:-Vaya chicos, no cambian nada jeje…

Shikamaru:-Después hablan ¿Ya Temari?

Temari:-Tienes razón, debemos prepararnos, nos veremos en una hora en la entrada de la villa.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Una hora después llegaron todos a la entrada de la villa, pero lo que no esperaba Temari fue esto: Kiba, como siempre, iba arriba de Akamaru, pero con Hinata abrazándolo por detrás; Naruto traía en sus hombros a una molesta Sakura que lo regañaba por haber llenado su bolso de ramen; Sai estaba fuertemente abrazado a Ino y de vez en cuando la besaba; Neji y Tenten iban tomados de la mano, pero un poco distanciados, a Neji aún le costaba expresar sus sentimientos en público. Ella y Shikamaru eran los únicos que iban sin mostrar alguna forma de afecto.

Shikamaru:- Emm… con respecto a esto es una larga historia y…

Temari:- Pero ¡Cómo! ¡Cuándo!

Hinata:-Yo estoy con Kiba-kun hace un año.

Naruto:-Sakura-chan y yo estamos juntos hace poco. _"Por fin te gané en algo Sasuke….muajajaja…"_

Neji:-Nosotros hemos estado saliendo durante nueve meses.

Shikamaru:-Ino me dejó por ese tipo.

Sai:-Bueeeno, una larga historia…

Temari:-¿Estuviste con Ino?

Shikamaru:-Sí, pero fue hace años.

Naruto:-Ahora que ya hablamos y que sabes lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, ¿Podemos marcharnos ya?

Temari:-Claro idiota, vamos.

Naruto:…_ "Debería agradecer que es chica…porque le hubiera partido la cara de un solo golpe…"_

La primeras horas fueron un fastidio, por las típicas frasecitas como: te amo, mi amor, yo te cuidaré, etc...

Temari:- _"Y yo… soy mayor que todos ellos y estoy sola como una rata…"_

Shikamaru:-_"Mendokusai… esto me hace recordar que soy el único que está solo…"_

Lo que ellos dos no sabían, era que su soltería no duraría mucho...

Continuará…

Aquí está la segunda parte, seguramente no subiré en un tiempo ya que voy a viajar, pero eso me ayudará a pensar en el próximo capítulo, espero que les guste! Gracias por los reviews!

Adelantos: Mientras están en el bosque comienza una gran tormenta, por lo que deben armar las carpas y… ¡Oh!,… sólo hay cinco carpas.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Tormenta y un beso.

Temari:-¿Por qué observas tanto el cielo, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru:-Hay un problema, se acerca una tormenta.

Naruto:-Entonces debemos llegar rápido a algún pueblo y encontrar un buen lugar para dormir.

Shikamaru:-No, no nos da el tiempo para eso. Debemos encontrar refugio aquí, en el bosque, pero si la lluvia es demasiado intensa tendremos que armar las carpas.

Temari:- Mira, ahí hay un buen lugar.

Avanzaron hasta un lugar rodeado de árboles con troncos tirados, había pasto y no habían demasiados bichos, un gran alivio para las chicas en especial para Ino.

Una hora después estaban instalados en su refugio esperando que la lluvia no se intensificara, pero lo siguiente fue esto: comenzó una tormenta eléctrica, la lluvia fue la más fuerte que habían visto en toda su vida y el viento llegaba a asustar.

Shikamaru:-¡Rápido, armen las carpas!

En un par de minutos ya estaban las carpas listas, sólo había un problema, ¡eran cinco!, claro, era de esperar, cada pareja trajo una carpa y Temari también traía la suya, ¿pero en dónde dormiría Shikamaru?

Kiba:-Oye Hinata, entra rápido que te vas a resfriar si sigues mojándote.

Hinata:-Gracias Kiba-kun.

Neji:- Tenten, ¿trajiste cobijas?

Tenten:- ¡Maldición!, sabía que algo se me había olvidado.

Neji:-No te preocupes, yo te paso las mías. (Dicho esto se ganó un aww… de todos)

Sai e Ino ya estaban en su carpa, Sai estaba haciendo un lindo retrato de Ino mientras ésta maldecía a la lluvia por haber arruinado su cabello.

Sakura y Naruto estaban abrazados, dentro de la carpa intentando traspasarse el calor.

Temari:-_"Ya estamos todos en nuestras carpas… ¡lo olvidé! ¡Shikamaru!"_

Shikamaru:-_"Genial… no tengo en donde dormir y estoy muerto de frío"_

Temari:- Oye baka, entra o te vas a resfriar.

Shikamaru:-Gracias, Temari.

Ya era tarde, nadie podía conciliar el sueño.

Neji:-Tenten, ¿tienes frío?

Tenten:-La verdad es que sí, pe…

No alcanzó a terminar la oración, pues Neji la había abrazado y la había dejado a milímetros de distancia de él.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ino:-Sai, amor, estás temblando.

Sai:-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Ino:-Mmm… lo mejor será que intentes dormir y te abrigues.

Sai:-Ino, ¿podrías darme un abrazo?

Ino:- Claro que si Sai.

Se quedaron así hasta que ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo tiernamente abrazados.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto:-¡Te digo que estoy bien!, la que está mal eres tú, toma mi chaqueta.

Se quita su chaqueta quedando sólo en la polera negra que siempre traía.

Sakura:-Gracias, Naruto. ¡Tu chaqueta me queda enorme!

Naruto:-Pero te ves muy tierna así.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hinata dormía plácidamente, se había dormido en las piernas del Inuzuka, mientras él intentaba alejar a Akamaru que sufría un ataque de celos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shikamaru:- _"¿Qué es ese ruido? Suena como a, como a, ¿dientes? _

Al mirar a la chica que estaba algo, bueno, muy distanciada de él pudo ver como temblaba mientras estaba aparentemente dormida.

Shikamaru se acercó y posó sobre ella sus mantas, sabía que seguramente el se enfermaría, pero que más daba.

Temari:- ¿Qué haces? (Ve sobre ella una manta que era la que supuestamente debería tener Shikamaru) Y tú, ¿con qué pretendes abrigarte?

Shikamaru:-No importa, yo estoy bien, en cambio tú…

Temari:-Entonces acércate y ponte aquí, al lado mío.

Shikamaru obedeció y se ubicó al lado de ella, acostado, quedando ambos frente a frente.

Temari:-Acércate más.

Luego de que se acercara tapó a ambos con la cobija de Shikamaru más la que tenía ella. Y luego comenzaron a hablar:

Temari:-Parece que la tormenta durará poco.

Shikamaru:- No, durará por lo menos hasta mañana al medio día, seguramente aún mas fuerte. Tendremos que quedarnos en las carpas hasta mañana.

Dijo esto mientras se soltaba su coleta y unos mechones rebeldes se le iban a su rostro.

Temari:- Que mal…

Horas después…

Shikamaru:-_"Aghhh… tengo la mano acalambrada"_

Al intentar mover su mano tocó algo que le llamó la atención.

Shikamaru:-_"¿Qué es esto? Es... es… ¿pelo?_

Así es, Shikamaru estaba tocando el rubio cabello de Temari, la cual estaba dormida. ¡Casi encima de Shikamaru! Sí, casi encima, pues tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y su brazo izquierdo lo abrazaba, no muy fuerte, pero aún así lo abrazaba.

Y Shikamaru, ¿cómo estaba?, él estaba con su mano apoyada en la cabeza de Temari, acariciándola. Al darse cuenta intentó alejarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella, "inconscientemente", quedara completamente sobre él, rostro con rostro, lo cual hizo que el Nara se sonrojara.

Shikamaru:-_"Si Temari se despierta, de seguro me va a golpear o decir unas cuantas cosas, aunque no importa después de todo… tenía un poco de frío…jejeje"_

Shikamaru no tenía razón alguna para engañarse a si mismo, Temari le atraía, no, le gustaba, y mucho. Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Temari:-_"¡Bien!, lo logré, estaba muriéndome de frío, espero que a él no le moleste"_

Los sentimientos de Temari eran algo parecidos, a ella le gustaba Shikamaru, desde que tenía dieciocho… y por lo que le había comentado Ino, él también sentía cosas por ella:

FLASHBACK

Ino:-Oye, Temari.

Temari:-¿Qué?

Ino:-El otro día en una misión desperté antes que los demás y escuché a Shikamaru hablar mientras dormía.

Temari: ¿Y?

Ino:-¡Dijo tu nombre!

FIN FLASHBACK

Temari:-_"¿Y si le digo lo que siento?_

No pudo seguir pensando, ya que sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura. Y como ella era valiente le dijo algo al oído:

Temari:-¿Qué pretendes, Shikamaru? Si quieres abrazarme, sólo dímelo.

Recibió su respuesta varios segundos después…

Shikamaru:- No puedo, porque soy el cobarde número uno de Konoha y ni en mil años me atrevería a decírtelo.

Temari:-¿Tanto frío tienes?

Shikamaru:-No te hagas la tonta, Temari. Ambos sabemos lo que te estoy tratando de decir.

En ese momento Temari se levantó un poco con sus brazos, logrando que sus caras quedaran a un centímetro, quizás menos, para luego decirle:

Temari:-Lo que tratas de decir, ¿es que yo te gusto y no te atreves a decírmelo?

Shikamaru:-Exacto…

Temari:-Que bien, porque yo siento lo mismo.

Silencio total… ¿Por qué? Se habían dado un beso, uno simple, pero tierno. Luego se miraron para después intentar dormir.

Ahí está, perdón por no haber subido antes, pero estaba de viaje. Gracias por los reviews que dejan, me sirven para seguir escribiendo. Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Dame un beso.

Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

El grupo de shinobis estaba listo para atacar, estaban en un lugar del bosque en que no había muchos árboles, era un día muy frío y húmedo; la tormenta aún no había parado completamente.

Shikamaru:- Muy bien, demuestren de que están hechos los ninjas de Konoha.

Temari:- Y de Suna…

Shikamaru:-… sí, de Suna también…

Luego de unas dos horas el grupo de la niebla estaba fuera de combate, todos estaban bien, un par de rasguños, pero sólo eso.

Shikamaru:- Ninguno resultó herido, que bien, fue fác… ¿Y Temari?

Así es, la embajadora de la arena no estaba por ninguna parte, en ese momento el Nara comenzó a pensar muchas estupideces, desde que la habían noqueado hasta que los OVNIS se la habían llevado… cosas del amor… (*)

Shikamaru:- ¡Temari!, ¡Temari!, ¿Dónde te metiste?

Temari:-*cof*cof aquí… Shi-ka-ma-ru…

Shikamaru:- ¡Rayos Temari, estás hecha mierda!

Temari:- Fue todo muy rápido, estaba peleando con el jefe del grupo y me dejó así de un momento a otro.

Shikamaru la toma entre sus brazos, necesitaba asistencia médica de inmediato, era algo grave. Debía tener por lo menos cinco costillas rotas, se había partido la cabeza y algo le había sucedido en su tobillo.

Sakura:- ¡Temari! ¡Rápido, Shikamaru, déjala en el piso!

Shikamaru dejó a Temari en el pasto, estaba preocupado, se le notaba en su rostro.

Sakura:- Naruto, tráeme mi bolsa, Ino, necesito que me ayudes; Hinata, trae agua; Neji, Sai, Tenten, vayan a informar al Mizukage sobre todo este lío.

Y así todos partieron, excepto Shikamaru.

Shikamaru:- ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer yo?

Sakura:- Tú, como **novio** de Temari, deberás calmarla.

Shikamaru:- ¿Y de dónde sacaste que somos novios?- dijo completamente rojo.

Sakura:- Los vi besándose…

Temari:- ¿Voy a estar bien?

Sakura:- Estás muy mal Temari, haré todo lo posible, y si eso no es suficiente deberemos llevarte al hospital…

Shikamaru:- Tranquila, Temari, todo estará bien. Volveremos a Konoha dentro de poco.

Sakura:- Sí…

Horas después Sakura estaba saliendo de la carpa en que atendía a Temari, debía decirle algo a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru:- ¿Cómo está?

Sakura:-… Shikamaru… Temari ha…

En ese momento Shikamaru comenzó a llorar, sabía que la siguiente palabra que Sakura diría iba a ser "muerto".

Sakura:-¿Por qué lloras? Yo sólo iba a decirte que había reaccionado muy bien y que está estable.

Shikamaru:- ¡Mierda, Sakura! ¡Casi me matas de un susto! ¡Deberías terminar tus oraciones más rápido!

Sakura:- Deja de gritarme por favor…-dijo algo alterada…

Shikamaru:- Iré a ver a Temari.

Temari:- Con que la niñita llorona comenzó a llorar otra vez… si serás inútil… yo nunca estuve muerta, es más, estoy muy bien.

Shikamaru:- Mendokusai… deja de hablar y dame un beso.

(*)= una amiga siempre me dice eso, es algo exagerada xD.

Muchas gracias por los reviews! Aunque sean pocos sirven mucho =)

Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de dejarlos con el capi, quiero darle las gracias a **Titxutemari** por haberme ayudado con la historia.

Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Mi vida es perfecta.

Luego del apasionado beso que se dieron, Shikamaru se quedó con ella cuidándola, sentía la necesidad de protegerla.

-Nunca dejaré que te alejes de mí- le dijo él al oído.

-No pretendo hacerlo- contestó ella.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Un año después…

-_Me pregunto qué le pasará, hace rato que está en el baño…-___pensaba el Nara.

La curiosidad lo venció y fue al baño. Tocó la puerta tres veces, volvió a hacerlo; estuvo unos quince minutos tocando la puerta sin recibir respuesta, y en un golpe la derribó.

-Positivo, positivo, positivo- repetía una y otra vez la rubia sentada en la taza del baño.

-¿Te sientes bien, Temari?-

En ese momento Shikamaru comenzó a relacionar la situación, una cajita de test de embarazo en el piso y Temari diciendo positivo.

-Padres, eh.- dijo Shikamaru.

-Yo no se nada de cómo ser madre-

-Pero cuidaste de Kankuro y Gaara desde que eran pequeños, como lo haría una madre.-

-Ellos son mis hermanos, no mis hijos.-

-Será problemático, pero juntos aprenderemos, y podemos preguntarle a mi madre-

Ambos pensaron un momento y contestaron al mismo tiempo:

-Mejor no-

-Oye Temari, tú sabes que no me gustan las cursilerías ni nada de esas cosas problemáticas.-

-¿Y?-

-Cásate conmigo- dijo en su típico tono de voz despreocupado.

-Claro- dijo ella del mismo modo imitando a Shikamaru.

-Supongo que hay que decirle a tus hermanos.-

-Por supuesto que sí, pero no me hago responsable de lo que te pase.-

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shikamaru no entendió lo que le dijo Temari si no cinco días después, cuando se encontraba corriendo por la torre del Kazekage, mientras era perseguido por una ola de arena y dos marionetas.

-Vuelve aquí, maldito imbécil.- gritaba Kankuro.

-Yo me encargo.- dijo tranquilamente Gaara.

La ola de arena atrapó a Shikamaru y lo depositó "suavemente" en el piso, al lado de ambos hermanos.

-Sólo te lo diremos una vez.- susurró Kankuro para que su hermana no escuchara.

-Si está triste por tu culpa, o le pasa algo- decía Gaara mientras una mosca era atrapada en su arena, para después caer al piso sin vida- te pasará lo mismo.

-¡Déjenlo tranquilo!- gritó Temari, logrando asustar a los tres hombres presentes.

-Si el vago te hace algo, vuelve con nosotros enseguida-

-Sí Kankuro, como tú digas- dijo ella con tono de burla.

-Al menos sólo es un matrimonio y no un bebé- dijo Gaara riéndose.

Ambos futuros padres se quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Naraaaaaaa!- el grito de Kankuro fue escuchado por toda Suna.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Ahora hay que decirle a tus padres, Shikamaru.-

-Espera a que se me curen las heridas.-

Shikamaru tenía toda su cara lastimada, los hermanos Sabaku No lo golpearon durante un largo rato hasta que Temari usó su abanico.

-Yo quiero ir ahora.- reclamó Temari haciendo un pucherito que Shikamaru no pudo ignorar.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-¡Hijo, esta mujer te maltrata, aléjate de ella!- gritaba Yoshino.

-No fue ella, es que… es que…-

-Lo intentaron asaltar- dijo rápidamente Temari.

- Y a qué se debe la visita de ustedes- dijo el hombre cabeza del clan.

-Queríamos decirles…- decía Temari con gran emoción.

-Que vamos a casarnos y que Temari está embarazada.- dijo Shikamaru bostezando, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-¡Mi hijo, mi pequeño hijo, se va a casar, y será padre!- decía Yoshino con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Vaya, veo que te interesa bastante.- el Nara mayor quería que su hijo les dejara bien claro que amaba a Temari, y por eso comenzó a provocarlo; y Shikamaru estalló.

-¡Cállate papá; yo amo a Temari, por eso que quiero casarme con ella, y también amo a esa pequeña cosa que tiene ahí!- gritó Shikamaru señalando el vientre de Temari.

-Esa cosa, se llama bebé, y es tú hijo.- dijo riendo Shikaku.

-Oye niña, cuida a este tonto, él no sabe cuidarse solo, ahora tú deberás encargarte de él.- decía desafiante Yoshino a Temari.

-No se preocupe, yo lo cuidaré.- contestó ella.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Llevaban siete meses casados, su boda fue hermosa, el único inconveniente fueron Naruto y Kankuro, quienes bebieron unos dos litros demás de sake y comenzaron a cantar a todo pulmón arriba de una mesa haciendo un strip tease.

Flash Back.

-¡I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt...!- Gritaban ambos mientras se quitaban la ropa y todas las chicas los miraban.

-Ninpou Kamaitachi-

Ambos chicos salieron volando de la mesa y quedaron con muchas cortadas.

-¿No crees que fue mucho?- dijo Shikamaru.

-Se lo merecían, ese par de idiotas me tenían enferma- se defendió ella tirando su abanico al piso.

Fin Flash Back.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Papá tú corres muy lento.-

-El problema es que tú eres muy rápida, Shikaemi.-

Shikaemi, una niña preciosa de cabello oscuro y ojos azulados, una sonrisa como la de su madre y un cerebro como el de su padre. Era la combinación perfecta de ellos dos. Cuando quería era muy floja, pero cuando se lo proponía era hiperactiva.

-Oye Shikamaru, baña a tu hija.-

-Mendokusai.- contestaron ambos Nara al mismo tiempo.

-De tal palo a tal astilla.- dijo ella.

-Ve a buscar tu pijama y espérame en el baño.-

-Bueno.-

-Debo ir a Suna por dos semanas, amor.- dijo Temari.

-Cuídate mucho.-

-Cuídala mucho, y no te asustes si llega con heridas de la academia; tómalo como una misión de vida o muerte.-

-Mi vida es una misión, porque vivir contigo, es una misión larga y peligrosa; larga porque pretendo pasar contigo todos los días de mi vida y peligrosa por que siempre que te enojas tienes tu abanico cerca…-

Temari comenzó a reír, su esposo era el más tonto, y más tierno del mundo.

-_Y mi vida es perfecta, gracias a ti.-_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Aquí termina la historia, quiero agradecer a:

**Titxutemari**

**Floritema**

**Temari-vc**

**Yusha**

Por los reviews, y a las personas que quizás leyeron mi fic, pero no me dejaron review.


End file.
